Ice Blue
by Cherry Neko 15
Summary: No matter how dangerous she is, Gumi just can't stay away... A tale of twisted love. Gumi x Rin Yandere
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I'm going to write a real fic, Woo hoo! This is a Gumi x Rin fic! I made Rin a yandere because I have an obsession with yandere Rin. This will be a mix of everything! There is simply not enough Gumi x Rin in this fandom... This is the prologue, so it be will short. Enjoy!**

**Ice Blue**

_The first thing I noticed about her were her eyes. Rin has these piercing, cold eyes that go right through you. They are the color of the sky and I swear they sparkle. Everything about Rin is perfect. Her creamy white skin, her sunshine blonde hair, she is like a little doll. Even now, when her clothes are covered in blood and she has a knife to her throat, she is beautiful. Oh god, I love her! Please Rin, don't kill yourself! How did I go from a lonely otaku to a girl in love with a yandere? Well, it's a long story. I am Gumi Megpold and she is Rin Kagamine and this is our story..__._

**_A/n: That's the end of the prologue, Please review, favorite_**_, **whatever. I need feedback to keep this going! Until next time!**_


	2. First Meeting

**A/n: I'm baack! Enjoy this chapter of Ice Blue!**

**Ice Blue: First Meeting**

It all started with the murder of Haku Yowane. It rocked our peaceful town of Kyoto. Haku was seventeen, a couple years older than me. Haku was known as the "darling of Kyoto" because she was so kind and helpful, her death was a shock to everyone. She had been missing for five days until she was found near Rosewood Dancehall. Haku had been dealing with depression so the police had assumed she had commited suicide.

Upon further inspection, it was revealed that Haku's throat had been cut from right to left, Haku was left handed. Also in each of her hands was a note. One said "traitor" and the other said "World's End." Haku's death was offficially ruled as a homicide. The murderer has yet to be found.

On this particular morning, I was having a dream about Haku. I was watching the murder take place. I wanted to save her, but I couldn't, my body was frozen in place. I remember it being very cold, my breath coming out in frigid puffs. Haku and I were on top of the dancehall and right as the shadowy figure pushed her off, I screamed bloody murder and woke up in a cold sweat.

God, I hate nightmares.

I put my body on full speed to get ready for school. I grab for the thing I can reach, which happens to be my school uniform, which as far school uniforms go, it's pretty cute. It consists of a red and black plaid skirt and a white button up blouse. I like wearing it because it makes me feel "moe." I quickly brush my hair and hold it back with a red headband.

I look like a slob, but I stopped caring about how I look a long time ago.

When I get downstairs, my mother, Sonika, my older brother, Gumiya and his girlfriend IA are waiting for me. IA must have spent the night again

"Good morning, sweetheart!" my mom says as she pushes a plate of toast towards me.

"Morning, Mom." I reply with a mouthful of toast.

"How did you sleep?" my mom asks.

"Fine." my voice comes out harsher than I mean it to be.

IA, always being one to notice things walks over and places a cool hand on my forehead.

"Are you sure, Gumi-chan? You look really pale." IA says in that motherly voice of hers.

I don't know why but, IA automatically makes me feel bettter. Something about her is so soothing. No wonder why my brother fell for her...

I squeeze her hand to let her know I'm ok. It's a thing we made up.

Before my family can pester me anymore, I run out the door to walk to school with my best friend, Miku.

Miku and I are polar opposites, I don't know why we we are friends. In recent years, I sort of became a recluse, or in otaku terms, a hikkamori. I spend all my time reading manga, watching anime or on the computer playing games or trolling anime chatrooms. Miku on the other hand, is as popular as you can get.

Miku and I chat on our way to school.

" You didn't sleep good, did you? Miku says.

" Well, Miss Detective, I'll have you know I slept fine." I say.

"You can't fool me, Gumi. Miku says with a smirk.

Damn you, Miku.

" I had another dream about Haku-sempai." I say in a whisper.

"Oh." Miku says.

Then we lapse into an uncomfortable slience. Haku has become a taboo subject in our town. Even though it's been a year since she died, people don't want to talk about her. They are still getting over the shock. One person in particular is Neru Akita, Haku's best friend and girlfriend. She especially has become cold and distant. Neru is extremely hostile towards Miku and I, Miku is dating Neru's little sister, Mayu

Speak of the devil, here she comes.

"Guess who? Mayu purrs as she puts a well manicured hand over Miku's eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know, is it the best girlfriend in the world?" Miku says with a smile.

"We have a winner!" Mayu says as she spins Miku around and kisses her.

Then, they proceed to make out.

As gross as that is, I'm jealous.

"Ugh, can you guys not do that? You are tainting my virgin eyes." I say while turning away to hide the blush on my face.

" Sorry, Gumi!" Miku says.

" We can't help if we are in love, right, Miku-Neko?" Mayu says.

"Right, Mayu-Bunny!" Miku says.

"Well, can you tone it down a bit, there are children here." I say.

By the time I finish my sentence, they are making out again.

We are almost at school when a blonde blur crashes into me. When my vision clears up, I see this blonde blur is an adorable loli. One with bright blue eyes and a cute black bow on her head. I see she is wearing the same uniform as I am, which means she is in the same grade as I am. Is it me or is her skirt shorter than it should be?

My face instantly heats up when I realize where her hands are.

Cue awakard yuri moment.

We stare in each eyes other's for a couple seconds before her face turns red, she leaps off of me.

"I'm s-sorry" she says while doing a quick bow.

I want to say something, but I can't, my throat feels like it is filled with sand.

It is too late, the blonde angel skipped away

Mayu and Miku are snickering behind me, I don't care.

I just met the most beautiful girl in the world.


End file.
